Talk:Essay:Sad Hero Deaths
I kno what you mean about Rose. See mossflower was writin before Martin, so it would have made no sence. *sigh* --Sambrook the otter 03:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC) martin the warrior sigh, that was a depressing book......... Aranta(drunkambrose) 18:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC)aranta(drunkambrose) My thoughts exactly, Matey! I guess BJ had to kill her, or Martin wouldn't go to Mossflower, but STILL . . . WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--Shieldmaiden Talk! 16:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Oh,and BTW, go to the link for one of the Redwall themes- watch th vid. "So Far Away- Redwall." Soo good, soo sad- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Saw it. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Soo good! Soo sad! :( :( :(--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 01:32, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RE I know I was moved by Felldoh's death too. I remember after reading the books I would lie in my room a long time going NOOO! Why did they have to die?! I think the saddest death was when that 3 hare Long Patrol in Mariel of Redwall led by Colonel Clary died. I wrote soooo much Redwall poetry, each about victory, feasting, or death. Oh NO! I may not have liked Rose, but I didn't want her to die, if only for Martin.--Clockworthy 00:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Sadness... Martin the Warrior was definitely the most depressing, with so many main character deaths. At least Martin forgot all about it after the battle with Tsarmina. --Martin2 Speak! 01:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Sniff Sniff I just finished reading MTW again. I cry every time dang it all. And now i'm reading Mariel. I am such a crier with these. =[ Even after i've read the whole series like 5 times I still bawl like a baby. =P Shoot. I'm getting choked up just thinking about it. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) WHY!!!??? WHY DID ROSE HAVE TO DIE!!!??? I just finished watching the Martin the Warrior TV adaption a few seconds ago. I always almost cry either watching or reading. If only the plot was different! I mean, BJ didn't even have to put Rose in the book!! Martin the Warrior is the most depressing of all the books by far. --Martin2 Speak! 02:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) R.I.P. Felldoh an' Rose :( But if Rose had lived, maybe she and Martin would've saved Mossflower together? --Skyviva Redwaaall 20:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Rose and Martin couldn't have saved Mossflower together. Mossflower (the book) was written before Martin the Warrior. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Shogg goes bye-bye! I miss Shogg!! He was a good,nice otter warrior....but.......but..........why did he have to get bitten?!?!?! What about Kurda,she was there!! Ahhhhhh!!!!! Shogg goes by-bye!!!!!!--Kela Rudderwake Do we happen to have an agreement? The headline says it all. Well, not everything. Remember all of the backstabbing in Marlfox? I think most of us agree that Brain Jacques makes some of the bravest of heroes end up having unfair deaths. For example, Brinty, from High Rhulain got stabbed in the back just after bacoming a great warrior. So, do we happen to have an agreement? -From, the non-member, Rose Emeraldfay the squirrel. I was moved by Shogg's death. That was the first book i read, and it was almost the last on i read. It made me so sadd :( --Sxy Wildcat Maiden 17:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tragedy! With most of these books, I found myself wishing that someone I loved could've lived. Especially with MTW and a few others. The saddest death, I think was Furgale's (The Long Patrol) I mean, he was just a kid! --Eulaliaaa!!!! 16:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Loamhedge Look, I don't give a moldy acorn for Fenna and Springald, Horty was alright, but WWWHHHYYY did Bragoon and Sarobando have to die?!?! :(--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 01:34, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::They saw that under the particular circumstances, delaying or stopping Kharanjul's Abyss horde would allow the younger heroes to escape with their lives. (Tuûr!) 16:42, March 23, 2015 (UTC)